The present invention concerns generally equipment for automatically supplying various receptacles upon a demand signal generated by a level actuated switch in the receptacle.
In use today are receptacles termed hot melt tanks in which pellets of adhesive material are melted to provide a source of liquid adhesive. Such hot melt tanks require continuous attention to insure periodic resupply of adhesive pellets as serious problems are encountered when a hot melt tank empties such as the formation of char in the tank and clogging of applicators. Further, operation of a partially full hot tank is not efficient as maximum melting capacity is not maintained.
In the prior art are level switches which include a probe for disposition within a vessel or tank with the probe sensing a level or levels of the tank. The switch provides a signal to a fluid pump to drive same until the tank is filled to a high set point at which time pump operation is automatically stopped.
A problem exists when discreet material is being handled, as for example adhesive pellets, which must be fed to a hot melt tank from which the liquid adhesive is delivered to various glue application devices.
In the prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,587 discloses a conveying system for particulate material wherein material transfer is accomplished by pneumatic means. Additionally disclosed are air jets which discharge into a hopper to agitate the stored material.